Meddling Molly
by LivenotMerelysurvive
Summary: Previously Operation Hermione. Harry is trying to get Hermione back. Draco is trying to keep his intentions friendly and tries to help Harry achieve his goal. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. Alto here and I have yet another chapter story. Don't get too excited. School is about to start back up and I probably will not be able to update nearly as fast i have been in the last month with my other stories. A few updates: I found a beta! You no longer have to endure my horrible grammar and (for that matter) lack of care level. She, however, is a student just as I am. That being said, chapters will be posted that are not betad yet, such as this one. I repeat, this chapteris not betad!We will do our best to get them completed and to you in a timely fashion. While I am on this note, thank you **. Clarinet Girl Lyss **for saving all of these poor innocent bistandards. On to the good stuff. This is my first attempt at slash. Yes, slash: MALE/MALE. Don't like don't read. Consider yourself warned. Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

'When did I become such a coward?' He thought to himself. 'It's just Harry! We have been friends for years now, so why can't I just accept that.' Draco was pacing around the living room of his lavish apartment. He was twenty-two years old and working at a top notch ministry job. After the incident in sixth year he went into hiding with Snape. Two years later, after Voldemort's fall, Snape said it was safe to reveal themselves. Snape led him to the headquarters for Order of the Phoenix. It is safe to say it wasn't a warm welcome, but eventually they were able to convince everyone that Snape had been working under Dumbledore's orders and he was no longer associated with death eaters of any kind. Eventually, he becomes friends with Harry and Ron. They decided to put their old differences behind them and start anew after such a deadly war. Harry just had a rather nasty break-up with Hermione and Draco was trying his best to keep his intentions comforting and friendly, but it was becoming more difficult. His door bell rang.

"Coming!" he screamed as he dashed through the dining room and into the foyer. Slowly he opened the door, so he could catch his breath.

"Hey" said Harry, as he walked in the door.

"Oh, hey Harry." Draco blushed a bit.

"Can we talk for a bit? I need to get a few things off my mind."

"Sure, whatever you need." Draco guided him towards the living room. They sat in a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I need to get her back." Harry said quietly. He was looking at his hands as though ashamed of this revelation.

"Well, mate, I don't know what we can do, but I will help as much as I can. You wouldn't happen to have a plan would you?" this was a stupid question because Harry always had a plan. Even if he didn't, his improvisations never gave him away.

"Of course." he said confidently. 'Improving it is.' Draco thought.

"In order for me to help I think I need some information. Like, why you broke up in the first place." Harry shifted in his seat.

"Ok, she thinks I cheated on her." he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"That is what you have been so secretive about? Ron and I thought it was something much more serious." There was a moment or two of silence. "I guess I only have two more questions left. Did you cheat on her and, if you did, who with?"

"No, I didn't cheat. She thinks I slept with Ginny again." Draco looked completely surprised and confused.

"Again? When did you sleep with her before? You never tell us anything, do you?" he smiles as Harry becomes a little more comfortable with the conversation.

"It's only happened once before, but we were drunk and I told her the next day. She was mad, but she forgave me. That was almost two years ago."

"That was educational. So what's the plan and what can I do?"

"I need someone she trusts to talk to her. She doesn't even listen to Ginny. She thinks she is just afraid of how Seamus will react. She knows you well enough to know that you would never lie just protect someone." Draco was looking skeptical. There were a few things amiss with said plan. 'I don't know that he isn't lying. I don't want to think that about him, but I have to think about Hermione. Not to mention doing this closes every opportunity of telling him how I feel with out Hermione down my throat.'

"How do I know you aren't lying Harry? Don't get all offended, but I'm just trying to think of the best interests of Hermione. I don't want to lie to her with out my knowledge. She would never trust me again. I like the current reputation I have." Draco looked apologetically at his friend. "Just promise me this won't hurt her." Harry looked furious.

"You think I would hurt her! I love her, why would I hurt her?"

"I didn't say you would do it on purpose, but love can make you blind. I just wanted to make sure you are on the same page I am and that you aren't just trying to protect yourself and get her back at the same time." Harry seemed to calm a little.

"I guess you wouldn't be reacting this way if you didn't know it had happened before." He sat next to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look in my eyes. You can always tell when I am lying." Harry moved his face a little closer to Draco's and his breath caught in his throat. Draco was fighting every urge not to kiss him. "I love her, I would never hurt her like that again." as he spoke these words in such close proximity to his best friend, Draco's hearth shattered. 'I have to be his friend. I can't cry, I can't react to these urges, and I certainly can't tell him how I feel.' Draco thought as Harry brought his face away from his.

"Ok, Harry. I believe you and I will do my best, but I make no promises." Harry's face lit up and he hugged Draco.

"Thank you." He said as he shot off the couch. "Fire call me when after you talk to her. I should be home all night. Bye Draco." With that, he left. 'I feel like I have just been used.' Draco thought as he shut the door behind Harry. 'I have to do everything I can to help him, though. Maybe one day he will see my motives.' Draco dragged himself to his study and lost himself in paper work.

A few hours later at about seven Draco flooed to Hermione's flat in London. He was nervous, had no idea what to say and could not muster the conviction he would need to be effective. Hermione had the table set for three. He wasn't aware of anyone else joining them for dinner. This conversation would be a lot easier if they were alone. As he stepped out of the fire place, brushing off his robes, he spotted Hermione in the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione." he said to announce his arrival.

"Hey Draco. Take a seat on the couch. Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes. Ron should be here soon, but you know he is always late." Draco took the offered seat on the couch. 'I wonder if Harry has told Ron. Well, he will know now.'

About five minutes later Ron fell through the fire place. He did not posses the grace that Draco did. "Hey Draco. I didn't know you were coming. Hey Hermione." He kissed her on the cheek. "I smell spaghetti. Are you making my favorite? How sweet."

"Ronald, you are impossible. I made spaghetti because is it is fast and easy. You both know I can't cook. I can make the most difficult potions, but I never excelled at cooking. It's weird really." She half yelled from the kitchen.

"You should have let me cook, 'Mione. You know how much I love to." Draco said.

"That would have been nice. I love Hermione to death, but she can't cook. I might even be a little weary of that spaghetti." said Ron in a whisper. Draco laughed and shoved Ron's shoulder a bit.

"That wasn't very nice." Draco whispered back.

"It's not my job to be nice; it is my job to be honest." Ron said right next to Draco's ear. The breath on his ear gave him a chill he could not explain.

All three sat through a relatively quiet and, surprisingly, good dinner. Right as Hermione was about to rise to get desert Draco finally spoke.

"Hermione, we need to talk. You may not like it, but you won't listen to any one else." Hermione looked furious.

"I see you have spoken to Harry." Her eyes were cold as she rose to walk to the kitchen.

"Yes, he came by earlier today. I understand that it is difficult to trust him again, but at least listen to Gin. Why would she lie to you? You have been best friends for years! It just doesn't seem right."

"We both know that Seamus would leave her if he found out. It's only because I am her friend that I haven't told him myself."

"The fact that you have no evidence might hold you back a bit as well." said Draco, starting to get agitated. "He would never hurt you on purpose and you know it. He is far too good a person. Why do you think he slept with her anyway?"

"Hold on! I am confused. Who did Harry sleep with?" Ron said, looking slightly bewildered.

"No one." said Draco, at the same time Hermione screamed "Ginny!"

"Harry slept with Gin again! I'll kill him."

"Not if I get to him first." said Hermione.

"Ron, we have no evidence that he slept with anyone. It is all speculation." Draco said calmly. "So, who is it that gave you this horrible idea?"

"I am not telling. It is someone I trust and I won't be responsible for turning family against each other."

"If it is one of the twins or Charlie, you should discredit the information right now. All three of them have been after you for years." said Ron timidly. Hermione looked shocked at this information, but shook her head.

"It was none of them, but thanks for the heads up." she smiled weakly.

"So you are going to give up on Harry over Weasley family gossip?" asked Draco, terribly confused.

"I thought maybe you had walked in on something suspicious or caught them in the act of something, but you are giving up on a relationship, of four years, on here say? I thought you were stronger than that 'Mione. I interrogated him. You know I can tell when he is lying better than even you can. I looked him in the eye and he said 'I love her; I would never hurt her like that again." Ron put his hand on Draco's shoulder, almost in condolence. "He was telling the truth. Since you won't listen to anyone, I have been forced to get involved." he was silent for a few moments, but tensed quickly and looked as though he was about to cry. "Mione, the man that you love, loves you back. He isn't going to hurt you, intentionally, again. Count your blessings and move on!" Hermione looked stunned at his sudden outburst.

"I will try." she said, concerned. "Is there anything you want to talk about, Draco? We will always be here to listen."

"You have helped us all so much, it would be the least we could do to listen." Draco hadn't noticed Ron's hand still on his shoulder until he spoke.

"I am fine. I just hate seeing my friends hurt." Hermione walked around the table and hugged him.

"I appreciate your effort and I will keep all of this in mind. You know, it isn't just the cheating. I left him for a lot of reasons. For example, after four years, why the hell hasn't he proposed? He loved me enough to stay with me that long why hasn't he taken the next step? He can't be afraid I will say no. The possible infidelity was just the last straw." They were again covered in a comfortable silence and Hermione returned to her seat. After about five minutes she rose and gathered the dishes. "Ok, I have work to do. I will fire call you guys and we should do this again." she started pushing them towards the fireplace.

"Alright Hermione, we get the point." Ron said, halfway to their destination. "I don't know about Draco, but I can walk just fine on my own." she stopped pushing them and scurried off to her study. "Do you want to go see Harry now? I think he would want both of us to be there."

"Yeh, but we should probably fire call first." Draco said politely. Five minutes later all three of the men were sitting in Harry's library.

"Draco, I need every detail." Harry spewed as soon as they hit the couch.

"Well, Ron was there too." He was trying to take some of Harry's attention off of him. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Whatever, talk." Harry said looking exasperated.

"Fine, you have a lot of work ahead of you. It was a Weasely that ratted you out and she didn't leave just because of the cheating."

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" Harry yelled.

"Don't yell, damn it. Implied cheating, happy?" Ron screamed.

"What other reasons did she give?" Harry asked sadly a few minutes later.

"The only one she said straight out is that you haven't proposed. She thinks that, after four years, it is about time." Draco finally spoke.

"I didn't think she wanted to get married this young." he was still deathly quiet. It was scaring Draco intensely.

"Shouldn't that be something you two have discussed? If a relationship is that serious, I thought it was only natural." said Ron.

"It never really came up and I was too scared to bring it up. I'm not ready to get married. Just because we have been together for a specific amount of time does not obligate us to be ready for marriage. We could be completely different people in a few years. No, scratch that. We will be completely different people in a few years. I only want to get married once. It may or may not be Hermione, but that does not change how much I love her right now." he had his head in his hands and he was obviously frustrated.

"I don't think you should be having this conversation with us. You should be saying this to Hermione. She deserves to know much more than we do." Draco said sadly. "I will get her to talk to you. I think after tonight she is warming up to the idea, she just needs a push."

"Will you both help me? You are her best friends and if any one can give her that push, it is you two." said Harry.

"You already know I will do everything I can to help."

"I'm in. Whatever you need, mate, just ask." Ron said cheerfully.

They spoke a little while longer of plans and tactics to get Hermione on her way back to Harry. So operation Hermione was born.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. : Little PURPLE button : aLtO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, hello. Chapter two is complete, but not betad. My email is having some horrible problems, so it may be a bit before the chapters are relplaced with the betad copies. So sorry. All complaints can be filed to AoL! I know mine have. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I have NO reviews. This makes me sad. My first attempt at slash can't be all too bad. Not worth comments? Granted, it isn't really slash yet, but rest assured it will be. It is still in the pre-slash stage. Bare with me people. Love you! (evne though i get no reviews) Damn it, if i suck just tell me. I will pull it. Give me something. Happy reading munchkins.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was seated at her desk when an owl flew through her window. She pulled the blue envelope from its beak, gave it a treat and let it fly away. 'Ah, Draco.' she thought. 'He never did give up easily.' She opened the letter and went to read near the fire.

Hermione,

Would you like to meet me at the three broomsticks at 3 on Saturday for a drink? You can invite Ron if you want, but I think it is time we talked about your situation with Harry. It isn't healthy to keep things like that locked up. Fire call if you need me.

With love,

Draco

She turned the parchment over and wrote a quick response and gave the envelope to her owl, Emily. "Take that to Draco, Em. Thank you." the owl went out her window and drifted into the evening sky.

Draco was sitting in his flat. He had just got home from work. He hated Wednesdays, stupid people run abound in the middle of the week. He wasn't quite sure why. Just as he was about to change, Emily flew through his bedroom window. 'Well, that was quick.'

"Thank you, my darling." he petted Emily's head and she hoo-ed in response. He opened the letter that he had written. 'That isn't very nice. She could have just said no.' he soon noticed the text on the back and turned it over. 'Now that is tacky. I though Hermione had better taste. Although she is the type to save a tree or two.'

Draco,

Bring Harry up and I will leave.

Hermione

'So much for my plan. Should have known she would see through it. She is way too smart for her own good.'

Draco was sitting at a table in the three brooms sticks. He had just seen Hermione walk in, but then she disappeared. It made him nervous, knowing she was there, but he wasn't sure exactly where. She might still be mad at him.

"Hello Draco." Someone said from behind him. He turned and saw the bushy, brown hair.

"Hello Hermione. Are we still feeling frosty or is this going to be a pleasant meeting?"

"I felt I had no more choice. It really isn't any of your business, but I appreciate you trying to help."

"I try." he blushed slightly. If only she knew.

"Why the hell are you here Draco?" he looked up quickly and saw her looking confused.

"What do you mean? I invited you here. I wanted to talk. We used to talk without needing a particular reason. Do I need motives to speak to my best friend?" he looked hurt and slightly concerned.

"No, you don't, but I don't understand why you are trying so hard to get Harry and me back together. It is over and I know for a fact you liked him. I don't know if that is still the case, but either way I am confused." she did look quite perplexed and expecting. 'Oh shit, I actually have to answer. I never could lie to her. I have to work on that!'

"Hermione, I never knew how to tell him, or you, or anyone. You two seemed so happy and then all of a sudden it was over. I want to try, but he still loves you so much and I would rather him be happy than settle for me. He should never have to settle for less than he deserves or wants. All he wants is you 'Mione. As much as it hurts me to admit it. He loves you and if you don't grab him back soon my resistance may break. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. He is one of my best friends, first and foremost. All of my other feelings fall after that. You are what is best for him." he had a few tears rolling down his cheek. 'God, that hurt more than I expected.'

"Draco, look at me." he slowly raised his face and she was smiling weakly. "I still love him." his chest constricted in an unfamiliar way. Maybe he just wouldn't be able to breathe again. "I will always love him, but there are so many issues that we have to resolve, so many things we don't agree on anymore, and so many things that we haven't addressed. If you love him the way I think you do, you should tell him. I don't know if he is bi, yet another thing that we never talked about. We changed so much after they war. We knew everything about each other before and I think we were afraid of how much we may have changed afterward. We just stopped. We were happy assuming that we were the same and it wasn't healthy. I just think that you should try. You never know." she started to get up, but he grabbed her hand.

"Did you not hear me? He LOVES YOU. Why would he consider me if he is in love with someone else. I know there are issues, but love like that just doesn't go away. If you have changed, maybe you changed together. You went through the same general experiences. I will speak to him about it and maybe you can still work it out. As much as I would love it, Harry and I were not meant to be." he got up, brushed past her, and left the café.

None of them saw the object of their conversation in the corner, nursing a butterbeer. He wanted to stay low key since it seemed that they were talking about him, but then he heard the very last sentence of their conversation. 'Draco wanted more than friendship?' He wasn't gay. He had thought about it, of course, but he loved Hermione. It didn't seem that any one else, male or female, existed in a romantic light. He would pretend that he never heard it. 'Draco was right, we aren't meant to be.' he finished his butterbeer, paid, and left shortly after Hermione did. He followed her at a distance until they reached the town square of Hogsmeade. "Hermione, wait, please." she stopped and turned her head, but briskly walked towards Flourish and Blotts. "Hermione!" she stopped again, but this time stayed put while he inched closer. It seemed he was almost afraid that any sudden movements would scare her away. "Can we talk?" he said as he stood directly in front of her.

"And what the hell would we have to talk about, Harry? We are over, unless you forgot."

"Why? Give me one good reason to give up and I will walk away." he looked at his feet, waiting for his fate.

She had given up on the cheating theory after her dinner with Draco. Harry would never lie to him, for anything. "We are not the same people we were. After the war, we never spoke. We just squeezed right back into our old roles as though nothing had happened. Well, I refuse to live like that. If that war taught us anything, it is that life is far too short to pretend to be something you are not. Eventually, something happens anyway and the truth comes out. It happened to each of us: Remus, Molly, Ginny, Ron…"she counted them out on her fingers, but stopped as she was about to say Draco. "Their secrets devastated people! Their life caught up with them and some did not last long enough to apologize. Remus died and Tonks will have to live forever knowing her husband had a child with another woman, but then that attack- well you know the story. The point is none of those people have closure." she was about to keep walking, but something held her at that spot, in front of Harry. He noticed and smiled slightly.

"I'm not saying that we have to stay those people, but can't we try? Is my love not enough to justify the effort?" he looked so sad at that statement. She wanted to stroke his cheek. No, this is why she had been avoiding him. No matter how much she tried, she had to touch him. She stopped herself halfway from his hair. Her fingers longed to stroke his raven locks and yet, her heart said she should pull away. So, she retracted her out stretched hand and Harry's heart fell.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't." and she walked into the store without another word. Harry stood there for a few more moments before walking back to the three broomsticks. He would have something a bit stronger than butterbeer this go around.

Draco walked into the pub around seven. He was supposed to meet Ron at eight, but decided to get a bit sloshed before hand. As he walked in he noticed that Harry had beaten him to it. He was seated at the bar, slightly hunched over and trying desperately to keep his balance. He walked over to his friend and lightly touched his shoulder. He tensed and turned to face him.

"Oh, hi Draco." he looked uncomfortable and that's pretty damn hard when you're as drunk as he was.

"Harry, you could have left some for the rest of us. I don't fancy a trip to the hog's head." he laughed lightly, but frowned at the look on Harry's face. "What's wrong, mate?" Harry loosened up a bit and stuck a fake, but drunk grin on his face.

"Nothing Draco." his voice was forced and shaky.

"You can't lie to me Harry." he grabbed Harry's face in his hands without thinking and looked in his eyes. "What is wrong?" his green eyes were filled with fear and sadness. "Damn it, Harry. Just tell me!"

Harry spoke timidly. "Nothing is going to be the same now. My girl doesn't want me, but my best mate does. I can't take this." he slurred his words a bit, but they had they same affect.

"What did you just say?" Draco was panicking. 'What does he know and who told him?' he thought as Harry inched away from his touch. Draco was lurched back into reality by the movement. "Harry, I don't know what to say. It isn't Ron is it?" he was praying, praying that this was a misunderstanding.

"Draco, I know you aren't stupid. You know exactly-" he started to slide off his chair, but Draco caught him. As he was placed back on his chair he continued. "What I am talking about. I heard you and Hermione talking in here earlier. Why- why? Nothing is going to be the same now. Hermione will never take me back and our friendship is pretty much dust. I don't know of many friendships that survive rejection." you have to hand it to Harry; even drunk he was subtle. Not subtle enough though. Draco slowly returned to his seat and his head sunk to the counter.

"Harry, you are s- sure that there is no way, we could ever" he stopped and cried for the second time that day. He never cried, but Harry was everything he wanted. He wiped his cheeks and turned to Harry. He was staring at Draco intently.

"I-I never meant to hurt you. I don't want this to affect our friendship, but I would be a f-fool to think it w-won't." he had just downed his 8th fire whiskey as Draco started to cry and his speech was getting harder to comprehend. Draco slowly got up and apperated to his flat. Ron showed up at 10. He had waited at the pub for 2 hours. He got a bit worried so he went to his apartment. He didn't like what he found.

A/N: I know I bitched plenty in my opening, but : LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON: (don't worry be happy!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello.I know i said that i wouldn't be updating, but i have very little homeowork this week. :) big smile everyone. I had some lovely reviews and i thank you kindly. There were two anons and i would like to reply as i always reply to reviews.**

**amsterdamsbitch- The pairing is a mystery of sorts andI'm glad you like the H/Hr aspect.**

**william- I am doing just fine. Thank you for the compliments and your wish is granted.**

**As for all of you other reviewers, Thank you. You are loved and cherished. I hope you all like this chapter. Happy reading munchkins.**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione sunk down into a chair in Flourish and Blotts. Why did she have to be so selfish? Draco was right, the man that she loved, loved her back. Draco would kill for his affections to be returned. Her head perked up at that thought. 'What if his affections are returned? I better get this straight now because he may not be there soon. Oh my god. What have I done? Draco is amazing. If Harry is bi there is no way he could resist. I know he loves me, but men are men. What keeps holding me back?' She went back to her flat for some tea. That always helped her think.

Ron ran into Draco's bedroom when he heard crying from the living room. Draco was in his bed, sobbing. He had never really seen Draco cry. It was like a myth or something you know exists, but can't imagine. Draco was always strong, strong enough for all four of them at some points. 'What could bring him down like that?' He came up completely empty. He cautiously walked over to the bed and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco wasoblivious to Ron's presence.

"Draco?" he finally said. He could hear him saying something over and over under his breath. It wasn't until he turned Draco over that he heard the question.

"Why couldn't he love me?" Ron sat on the bed and pulled Draco's head up to his shoulder. He rocked gently, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"Draco, who ever hurt you is obviously stupid and not worth your time." There was a slight pause. "Who was it?" he had a fascinated glint in his eyes. 'Only a straight man could reject Draco.' Draco stirred in his arms. His eyes were less blurry and he seemed to be coming back to reality.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" he looked up to see Ron looking petrified. "Not that I don't appreciate it." Ron's grip loosened a bit and he slowly let Draco get up.

"I came in looking for you, since you never showed up at the pub and I heard crying. I thought someone was hurt so I came in to see what was wrong. Draco, who hurt you that bad? I've never seen you cry before. I just want to make sure you will be alright." he only added that last part because of the murderous glare in Draco's eyes.

"That isn't important. I'm over it now." Draco walked out of the room and Ron followed.

"Whatever Draco. If you want to talk, fire call." he threw some floo power in the fire place and almost stepped in.

"Wait," Ron stopped and turned. "I don't want to talk about who it was, but I will tell you what happened." Ron accepted his offer and walked over to the couch.

"Spill." he looked at Draco expectantly. Draco sat in the seat next to him and leaned slightly into him.

"I've been in love with this guy for ages. I- I never knew how to tell him and it made me feel like a coward. Today he heard me speaking to someone about my feelings for him. Later, I found him completely drunk and he said he didn't want to hurt our friendship, but he was in love with someone else." one silent tear rolled down his cheek at that last statement.

"Oh my god. You- you're in love with Harry aren't you? I saw him at the three broomsticks and he looked terrible. He didn't say anything about this though." Draco didn't need to answer, his face said it all. He slowly dropped his head back on to Ron's shoulder.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? He was one of my best friends. I always said my feelings for him would come second to our friendship and now, all that hard work for nothing. He will probably never speak to me again. I can't even get Hermione to see how damn lucky she is. I am completely and utterly useless." Ron was staring down at the blonde head on his shoulder. He took the man's face into his hands and pulled his head back so that their eyes met.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are the farthest thing from useless. You are an amazing person and a great friend. I wouldn't trust Harry's words when he is that drunk. He will probably regret them once he is sobered up and apologize. I don't know if his interests will change, but he will not let this get in the way of your friendship." he stroked Draco's hair.

"Ron, why are you touching my hair?" he moved his head quickly off his shoulder and looked at Ron accusingly.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't even realize I was doing it." he looked incredibly embarrassed and his face went bright red.

Hermione was pacing her study. She had almost flooed to Harry's house three times. Why did she second guess herself? She never did before. 'Just one more way I've changed.' she took a few more paces and fell to her knees. She had just realized the breaking point in her relationship. "There was no we, it was me. Why do I have to be afraid? What if he doesn't want me anymore? I-I" she lay on the floor and cried for a good half hour. Just as she was getting ready to get up, Harry stumbled out of her fire place. He seemed to stumble a little more than usual though.

He fell to the ground next to her. Just as he as he passed out he whispered. "I love you" in her ear. She levitated him onto the couch in the living room and got a bottle of hangover potion out of the cabinet. She set the potion on the table in front of him and then lay down next to him. If just for one night, they would be together again. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She fell asleep dreaming of all the times she had done this before.

Draco looked into Ron's blue eyes and laughed. "Ron, it isn't that big a deal. Just curious." he laughed harder when Ron punched him softly in the stomach.

"What is so funny, Draco?" he said as he repositioned himself on his side of the couch.

"Nothing, it's just your face," Ron looked hurt for a second. "Your facial expression you half whit." Draco through a pillow at him and it hit Ron square in the nose.

"Now that was uncalled for!" Ron jumped across the couch and started tickling Draco mercilessly. By the end of their little game Ron was on top of Draco, on the floor and could not muster the energy to move another muscle. He looked up at Draco and saw that he was no longer smiling and his eyes were full of sadness. 'Great, I'm lying on top of him, but all he can think about is fucking Harry! I was stupid to think he could stop'. He slowly raised himself off of Draco and flooed home without a word. Draco did nothing to stop him.

In the morning, Harry was the first to wake up and he had the worst bloody headache he could remember. He looked around as little as possible, due to the blinding light streaming through the windows. He stopped for a second, windows that are on the wrong side of the room. 'Where the hell am I?' He opened his eyes and realized there was someone leaning against him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up now. He wished it could be Hermione, but he knew that couldn't happen now. After last night, he had completely given up. That didn't happen easily, but Hermione was right. They were different. He finally got the courage to look down. He looked down at the girl next to him. She had bushy brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, which were staring back at him. "Hermione? I must be dreaming." he smiled down at her.

"Good morning, Harry. No you are not dreaming. We- we need to talk. You came through my fire place last night and passed out in my study."

"But why did you sleep with me on the couch and why didn't you just bring me home?" his eyes were bright with anticipation and hope.

"I was on my way to your house anyway. As I was saying, we need to talk." she sat up and considered her words carefully. "I am afraid, Harry. When I said that we had changed, I really meant me. I have changed so much and I am scared to death that you won't want me anymore." she was crying and he pulled her head to the crook of his shoulder. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Hermione, I could never not want you. I don't think it is physically possible. I love you." he kissed her softly, but she pulled away. He cursed under his breath.

"But what if I am not that person you fell in love with anymore! I don't want you to settle for anything less than what you want, even if I am not it anymore."

"I still know who you are, even if you don't. You always think of others before yourself, you would much rather read a book than, well anything., you make me smile no matter how upset I am, you are the only reason I got through the war at all. Hermione, you have changed, but for the better. You are a little more paranoid and irrational, but we always said you were too uptight to begin with." he paused for a moment. "I saw you and Draco at the three broomsticks yesterday. I only heard his last comment, but it was enough to gather the rest of the conversation. Were you trying to get him to tell me how he feels? I don't know which hurt worse, knowing that I will never look at Draco the same way or knowing that you were officially done with me."

"It's true I was trying to help Draco, but I was in denial and I thought that he would be good for you. I told him I didn't know if you were bi, but he should at least try. I only realized what I had done when I got home. I just had to pray that you were straight because only a straight man could resist Draco." At this statement Harry turned quite sad.

"I think I hurt him last night. I don't remember what I said, but I saw him and I know he left abruptly. I can't imagine what else it could be."

"It's ok, I'm sure eventually all of this will get worked out. He is probably just as worried as you are. He was terrified of losing your friendship. He said he was your best friend first and for most, everything else was secondary. He really didn't know how to tell you. I hope you give him a second chance. He really is far too good a friend to let go." she got up and walked to the kitchen. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Are you cooking?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very funny Harry. Yes, I am cooking. Either that or you can have Chex" she opened the refrigerator door. "With no milk." he got up off the couch, walked to the kitchen, put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I think I'll take the Chex, thanks." she smacked the side of his head.

"If you want we can go out."

"Yes, that would be nice." He kissed her and for the first time in weeks she kissed him back.

A/N: I hope everyone is happy. I know Draco isn't, but that could change. ; ) There is still a bunch more that needs to happen so this story is in no way over just because Harry and Hermione are back together. : LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON : aLtO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! Here is chapter four. I hope you like it. I think there will be one or two more chapters in this installment and then possibly a sequal. Haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. Later munchkins. **

Chapter Four

Harry knocked on Draco's door. He had just finished breakfast with Hermione and she had talked him into settling things with him. No one came. He was starting to get worried and he had been standing there for at least a minute. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and let himself in. He checked the kitchen and the study, but no one was there. As he entered the living room he saw Draco, asleep on the floor by the couch. His hearted lifted a bit as he knelt down and shook him awake.

"Draco." he said as he prodded his shoulder a little harder. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" he screamed in his ear. Draco shot up so quickly he his head collided with Harry's. Harry collapsed on the floor holding his head. It took Draco a moment to realize who he had just head butted, but was by his side in a second.

"What are you doing here Harry?" he didn't sound angry, just confused and hurt. As soon as Harry could see again he answered.

"I think we need to talk about last night. I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I was smashed if you couldn't tell. I woke up on Hermione's couch with a ghastly headache." he smiled slightly, but turned serious just as quick. "I'm sorry if you got the impression that this would affect our friendship because I won't let it. I'm equally sorry that I didn't return your feelings. It kills me to see you hurt and know it is my fault, but as you said, it wasn't meant to be." Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable at this statement.

"It's ok Harry. I don't want you to feel guilty. This is in no way your fault. Just remember that." he stood to his feet. "Why did you wake up on Hermione's couch? I'm surprised she even let you in sight." he laughed softly and glanced at the empty fireplace then sat on the white, fluffy couch.

"I guess I showed up at her house last night, drunk. She slept with me on the couch. I even asked her if I was dreaming when I woke up." he looked down at his lap. "We got back together this morning. I just came back from having breakfast with her. I want to thank you, Draco. I know this may hurt to hear, but I could not have gotten her back with out you. I just want you to know that your efforts were noticed and greatly appreciated."

"I know you would do the same for me." he shrugged his shoulders as if this were obvious. "It just felt like I was doing the right thing. I hope you can make it last this time because I don't think I can pull that off twice." he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, now that we have that straight." He stood up. "I have a few things to settle. All four of us should meet up at the three broom sticks for lunch, about 12:30?"

"Yeh, that sounds great. I don't know how happy Ron will be with me. He left here kind of upset last night, but I don't know why. I will see you then." Draco watched as Harry flooed away and then slowly fell back on the couch. He couldn't believe he actually had that conversation. It didn't make it hurt any less, but it sure as hell helped knowing they would still be friends.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Ron's apartment. He looked around and found Ron, in much the same state Draco was in, on his couch. He was still asleep. Harry knew better than to wake up a Weasely. Seven years in a dorm room with Ron taught him well. He went to the study and pulled out a piece of parchment. He wrote: _Three Broomsticks, 12:30. See you there. _After placing the paper on the table in front of Ron, he wandered what might have happened to make Ron so upset. He had dried tear marks down his cheeks and his nose and ears were still a little red. Harry pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and draped it over him.

Hermione was leading Harry into the three broomsticks by the hand. They found a cozy booth in the back and snuggled into the corner. It was about 12:15, so they were early, but they knew exactly what to do with the time. Draco walked in about ten minutes later, followed closely by Ron. They all sat silently at the booth for a few minutes until Rosemerta came and got their drink orders. Hermione could sense the tension in the air. It wasn't just Draco and Harry though. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? You know I don't like not knowing, well, anything." she smiled brightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Harry laughed, but Draco and Ron just stared at her. "I'm serious, you two look like you were hit with a truck or your favorite puppy died. Maybe the puppy was hit with the truck." she said that last bit to Harry in a low whisper just loud enough for the mopey ones to hear. She wasn't succeeding. The side of the boys' lips didn't even twitch and she was getting frustrated. "Ok, now seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two." Draco and Ron looked at each other as though they just realized the other was upset. Draco had been too busy watching Harry and Hermione to notice that Ron was in such a state and Ron was in another world completely.

"Everyone here knows why I'm not a little ray of sunshine." Draco said and then looked inquiringly at Ron. When their eyes met, Draco could see he had been crying and recently. "Ron, why did you leave so quickly last night? I don't think I said anything wrong and you looked kind of upset." he said in a caring tone. Ron just shook his head slightly and put his head down on the table.

"I'm surprised you even noticed." he lifted his head quickly. "You were fairly distracted." his tone was bitter.

Draco looked offended and angry. "Of course I noticed." he was quiet for a second. "Ron, did I miss something? I can't think of a reason why you are this upset with me."

"It's not important." he said as he got up and started to leave the bar. He got out the door before Draco caught up with him.

"What the hell, Ron?" Draco had Ron by the upper arm.

"How can you stand it?" Ron said softly. Draco took a step closer.

"Stand what?"

"Watching him with someone else, knowing you will never have him. It doesn't drive you mad?" Draco was slightly confused. When did this conversation become about him and Harry?

"It's hard, but the fact that he is happy makes the pain worth it." he looked down, trying to piece things together. "Are you in love with Harry? Is that why you have been so upset? It still doesn't make sense to me."

"No, I'm not in love with Harry." he laughed slightly at the irony. "I just don't know how you can stand loving someone and not having them, but to make it worse, you have to watch him with someone else."

"It isn't just anyone else, though. It's Hermione. We both know they are perfect for each other." there was a moment of silence. "If you don't love Harry, then who do you love? It's obvious someone has gotten to you bad. I don't think I have ever seen you like this over a guy."

"I thought that was obvious by now. I mine as well do it; Hermione looked like she figured it out. I'll never hear the end of it." these statements were spoken to himself and Draco turned his head to the side slightly. Ron took a step closer and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips lightly against Draco's. For a second, Draco was too surprised to react, but soon pulled away.

"Holy shit, Ron, I'm so thick." he put his hands to the side of his head. "This whole time I was talking about Harry and last night you were… and I… no wonder you left." Ron was still looking a bit put out since he ended the kiss, but smiled now that Draco understood. Draco stood there for a few moments, thinking. He'd always love Harry, but it was time to move on and he and Ron made sense. They flirted constantly, but he always thought it was just a part of their friendship. "Ron," he said, pulling the red head a little closer. "I still love Harry," Ron's face fell. "but if you can accept that than I don't see why this can't work." Draco kissed him lightly. Ron put his hands on Draco's hips.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to rush you." he said after pulling away.

"I'm positive." he looked into Ron's bright blue eyes and wondered how he'd missed this. He was always so observant. "You want to surprise the shit out of Harry and Hermione?" Draco's face lit up at Ron's reaction. Ron draped his arm over Draco's shoulders and Draco snaked his hand around Ron's waist. "I'll take that as a yes."

As they entered Harry and Hermione didn't even notice the change. It wasn't until they sat and laced fingers that Hermione's eyebrow rose a bit.

"Care to explain now?" she said, smiling.

"Gladly, would you like to explain or should I?" Draco asked his boyfriend.

"I think I should take this one. Draco and I are officially" he stopped for a second, considering his words. "Together." Harry smiled brightly and Hermione followed suit.

Half an hour later everyone was comfortable with the changes. The topic of the new couple had long since been dropped.

"Hermione, are you ever going to tell us who set Harry up? Now that all that has blown over I don't see the hurt in it." Ron asked, looking hopeful. Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded slightly.

"Ok, it was Molly." she looked down at her hands. "I don't know why she lied, but I have forgiven her and so should all of you. No harm done, really, she helped us. Harry and I were headed down that road anyway. We just got over it a lot quicker this way." Ron looked absolutely betrayed, but calmed down when Draco squeezed his hand. There wasn't much he could do by getting angry anyway. They sat in the bar for a while longer just enjoying each others' company. Eventually, Harry and Hermione went back to Hermione's apartment and Draco and Ron returned to Draco's flat. Both couples had some time to make up for.

A/N: I hope that wasn't to mushy. Was it up to your standards Lyss? Well, Review because you love me and if not, well do it anyway. I love to know what you think. aLtO : LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON :


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. I'm awful sorry it took so long to get this up. I had heaps and heaps of homework. It took some time to get this particular chapter the way i wanted it. Well, happy reading munchkins. Later.**

**Chapter Five**

"Harry!" Hermione screamed through the flat they now shared. "Post from Molly." she said as he walked into her study. "It's for both of us, so I thought you should be in here." she carefully broke the red seal on the envelope and they both read silently.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_We are having a Weasely family picnic next Friday and I do hope you can both attend. The whole family plus a few extended family members will be there. Send your reply back with pig and I will see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Molly_

Hermione looked at Harry excitedly as she finished the letter. She wrote a quick reply on a piece of parchment and sent pig on his way.

"I love that family, our family." She said as she put her arm around his waist. He leaned down slowly and kissed her.

"I love them too."

As they entered the Burrow's kitchen it was obvious that Molly had underestimated the word "picnic". There was so much food on that table there was no table left. Slowly, the couple made their way to the living room, where they stopped abruptly. Amos Diggory was on bended knee in front of Molly. Suddenly Molly had her hands around his neck and was jumping up and down. "Yes, Amos. I love you." Everyone around them was dumbstruck. Molly's head started to turn around the room. "I guess we have some explaining to do." she stopped and chose her words very carefully. "Ever since Arthur died, Amos has been helping me around the house and making sure we have everything we need. As you all know his wife died shortly after Cedric and we were in the same position. We have been seeing each other for over a year now. I didn't want to keep this from all of you, but I didn't know how to tell you and discredit your father's memory. I will always love him, but I have to move on with my life." she said this last sentence firmly and grasped Amos' hand. There was a soft, collective clap starting around the room that slowly became louder until everyone caught on to what just happened. The twins, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny ran over to hug their mother. All of their words were intermingled, but they were all quite happy for her.

It wasn't until after they all let go that Ron noticed Luna lurking in the corner. His face fell. It had been almost three years since he had seen her. Slowly, Ron looked at a now empty corner. Draco came up behind him and placed his hands on Ron's waist.

"What's the matter, Ron?" he had obviously been staring just a little too long. He gently leaned his head against Draco's neck.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." he answered quickly. Suddenly they heard screaming from the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me Gin. If you cheated then you better damn well tell me!" Seamus screamed.

"Why won't you believe me, when you are so fast to believe my imbecile brothers?" she stared the twins down with new found rage. "I love you and last time I checked you loved me too." Ginny moved closer to Seamus.

"You know I love you, Gin, but you have to understand my position. Need I remind you how our relationship started? I can't compete with Harry!"

"Are you ever going to let that lye? Will you ever trust me?" she looked down at her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't change the past. Please, don't ask me to."

"Dean trusted you. He never questioned you; I just don't want us to end up in that situation."

"I won't lie. I loved Dean, but I cheated for a reason and it wasn't just because you were better in bed." she smiled slightly as he laughed. "We got married way too young. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but in the end we both knew it wasn't going to work out. We would have gotten divorced with or without you. I kind of like this outcome a little better though." One last step sealed the distance between them and she laced their fingers together. "So, can we drop this subject now? If you have any doubt what so ever, just look at how Harry looks at Hermione. Do you think he would ever cheat on her?" without wasting a second, Seamus pressed his lips to Ginny's in a chased and painfully sweet kiss. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. As soon as they parted Ginny made a b-line for the twins.

"Alright, my lovely brothers, who started this story? If it was you I advise you to lie!" Both older boys coward in the slightly stunted shadow of their little sister.

"Gin, we promise it wasn't us, but are you sure you want to know?" They said in unison. Ginny shot them an acidic look and nodded her head fervently.

"It was mum. Our theory is that she wanted you and Harry to be together, but you were both in significant relationships." Ginny's jaw dropped and, if it were possible, she got madder. She stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. It only took Harry one look to know she had been told. He shot out of his seat and pushed her back into the kitchen.

"Ginny, you better think before you do something to ruin the happiest day your mum has had in a long time. There was no lasting damage and now she can know how little her wishes relate to the matter." he let go of her shoulders and made sure she wasn't going to act on her urges. Once satisfied he went to his seat next to Hermione.

Later that afternoon, Ron was still sulking around the house. His whole mood was shattered by his mother's horrible decision. 'How could she not know how this would affect me? She probably hopes we'll get back together. I swear I could say GAY in fifty different languages and mum would still try to set me up with some girl. I thought maybe now that I'm with Draco she would lay off. Of course, she didn't really know about Dray until about a week ago.' he sat and thought on the porch. He felt a swift hand find his waist.

"What's wrong Ron? You have been out of it all afternoon. Do you want to talk about it?" Ron shot him an appreciative look.

"I never told you how I came out, right before the final battle. Very few people, outside of my family, know. When you were in hiding I went out with Luna. For nearly two years. I knew I was lying to myself, but I didn't want to know how my family would react. So one night, not long before the final battle, I pulled her aside and I told her."

FLASHBACK

"Ron what's wrong?" she smiled slightly.

"Luna, soon we will have to fight. Not all of us will make it." he stopped, surprised by his bluntness. "I can't die without people knowing who I am." Luna looked at him oddly. He must not be making any sense. "I- I'm gay Luna. I never meant to hurt you or string you along, but one day just turned into another and before I knew it we had been together a year. I do love you. I love your personality and your constant rambling is possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen, but I don't love you the way I should." he heard a sharp intake of breath and then felt the hand hard across his left cheek.

"How could you do this to me Ronald Weasely? You- you poof!" with that said, she ran down the stairs of the burrow and screamed "RON IS GAY!" from the top of her lungs. Ron's admission tore the family in two. Arthur, Bill and Percy had a problem accepting it. Ironically, they are the ones that didn't make it past the final battle.

End Flashback

"My little secret made the last few days my family had together hell. My mum and dad always fighting and looking for someone to blame. Bill and Perce never even talked to me again. Not that I would want to talk to Percy. I can't believe that git turned on us. It's a good thing Mad Eye has that Constant Vigilance thing because I would be calling him a lot worse than a git if he had done any harm." Ron felt the hand around his waist tighten.

"You have to stop blaming yourself and Luna has obviously forgiven you or she wouldn't be here." he pulled Ron onto his lap. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. We can leave if you want, but Molly would never let me live it down." Ron stood up and pulled Draco up with him. They were about to go back inside when Ron felt someone grab his hand.

A/N: Interesting twist? Let me know what you think? I lied, by the way. I had a lovely idea andi want to run with it. So this story will have quite a few more chapters. I hope you keep reading. R&R people. : LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON : thingy aLtO


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I tried to make this chapter as long as the others have been. I hope you enjoy. Later Munchkins. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Six**

As Ron turned he saw Ginny. "Before you leave, I want you to know that it was my idea to invite Luna. It had nothing to do with you, as bad as that sounds. I know I should have asked you first, but I don't want you to blame anyone else for my mistake." she looked genuinely sorry. He really couldn't stay too mad at her when it was obvious she felt guilty.

"Gin, next time think before you act. Why did you invite her anyways?"

"Mostly because she is like a sister to me and I haven't seen her in almost a year. I thought it would be a good time for the family to catch up. Just because she dumped you, doesn't mean I can't still see her. For a long time we thought we would be sisters. Well, that's not important. Just don't be mad." she started to walk back over to Seamus.

"Thanks, Ginny." he said with a slight smile.

"You're welcome." she shook her head and finished her journey back to Seamus. She took a sip of pumpkin juice just as Harry came outside. She left Seamus' side and stopped Harry in the middle of the yard. No one heard her say anything, but she threw her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him.

"Gin, what the hell are you doing?" he looked absolutely amazed.

"Harry, I love you. I can't deny it any longer." she looked in his eyes longingly. Just as these words left her mouth Seamus walked up behind her and tore her arms from his neck and punched Harry square in the nose.

"I knew the rumors were true. How could you do this to me Gin? You love Harry? What was all that you said in the kitchen then? It's all a game to you isn't it?" He left to go back into the house.

"Gin, do you realize what you just did. Even if this sudden revelation is true, I love Hermione. You know this better then most. So stay away from me and I will pay you the same courtesy. Go get your-" Harry was cut off by Ginny's lips on his once more. He pulled away and just walked off, hoping to find Hermione. This wouldn't help his situation one bit.

Hermione was standing in front of the sink, in the kitchen. She had volunteered to help with dishes. Lost in thought, it barely registered that she had just seen Ginny throw herself at Harry in the yard. It didn't really sink in until Seamus' fist connected with Harry's face.

"Oh my god." she was torn. She wanted to curse Seamus into oblivion, hit Ginny really hard and question Harry all at once. Which would she do first? Well, Seamus was storming through the kitchen at that moment so, it seemed appropriate.

"What just happened out there?" she said as she turned from the window. She just missed the second kiss and Harry turning away.

"Ginny just confessed her undying love for your boyfriend and I hit him. I think I'm done with this whole damn family, for good." he stepped in the fire place and flooed home.

Ron held Ginny as she cried. He didn't know if she was crying because Harry rejected her or that Seamus left. Either way, she needed a talking to and a shoulder to cry on.

"It will be ok. What possessed you to that Gin? Talk about setting yourself up for disappointment and right in front of Seamus. Are you insane? After all the work you just put in to get him back and then you throw it all away." Ginny just cried harder. Ron decided he was doing more harm than good.

"I don't know what came over me Ron. I love Seamus, I really do, but I just felt this overwhelming need to tell Harry how I have been feeling. I didn't even realize that is what it was until a moment ago. It felt like someone hit me with a brick." she said between her silent sobs.

Harry was sitting with Draco at the table everyone had just abandoned due to all the excitement.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't have a clue, but I'm praying Hermione doesn't find out. I just got her back. I don't plan on losing her again." Harry looked determined and confused. He took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked at Draco. He looked sympathetic and understanding, as usual.

"Draco, I-" whatever he tried to say was lost. It felt like it hit him all at once. A rush of feelings like he had never felt before, right there, as he looked into the slate-grey eyes of his best friend. He leaned forward, barely knowing why, and brushed his lips softly against Draco's.

Draco was astonished as the object of his affection for years kissed him. He quickly remembered Ron standing in the middle of the yard and pulled away. "Harry, what the fuck do you think you are doing? I'm with Ron now and you were just ranting about how you never wanted Hermione to leave you."

"I don't know what came over me, but Draco, I'm not sorry I did it. I don't know how I could have missed this before. You are amazing and I think, I think I love you. I know I was just rambling about Hermione, but I have never felt as I do at this very moment." Draco thought this statement over.

Hermione finally got over the shock and walked out the back door. Ron was comforting the traitorous bitch and Harry was sitting with Draco. Slowly, she made her way to Ron. Her mouth was open, ready to scream, when her day got considerably worse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry lean into Draco. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to stop the burning sensation of the tears.

Ron finally noticed Hermione standing behind him and turned to see her crying. Apparently, this would be his purpose today. "Come here Hermione." She ran into his arms to shield her eyes from what her brain refused to comprehend. 'How could Harry do this to me? I thought Draco was really over Harry. He seems so happy with Ron.' Everything was swirling together and she couldn't achieve a coherent thought. Ron held her, not knowing the full extent of her sadness. Not only had she lost a friend, but her love as well. She cried even harder as it sunk in.

As Ron turned to Hermione, Ginny turned to see Harry and Draco talking. Feeling as though nothing else could be done, she went back into the house. She found her mother in the kitchen, looking out the window in to the back yard.

"Ginny dear." she said, turning to face her daughter. She took in the tear marks on her face and immediately moved to coddle. "What happened dear? Why is Hermione crying as well?"

"I did something stupid mum. Of course, you will probably be ecstatic. I told Harry I loved him, in front of everyone and he rejected me in front of everyone. Seamus left, but not before punching Harry. You might want to look at that later. I'm guessing Hermione is crying because she thinks those horrible rumors, that YOU started, are true." her face turned cold and her body froze, resisting the comfort she was being offered. "You know what, let me go. I need to be alone." she crawled out of her mother's grip and flooed to her flat.

Outside, Ron was letting go of Hermione to look at her. "You know that nothing ever happened between them. Ginny, said that it was a sudden revelation, like a brick hit her. Don't be mad at Harry or sad. You haven't lost him. Ginny won't get between the two of you. Just go talk to him and get it all sorted out. Everything will go back to the way it was before, eventually. I know things can't be the same with Ginny, but she did feel bad. She got rejected, so right now I'm more inclined to feel sorry for her." Hermione started to laugh softly. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is going to be the same. I just can't believe how clueless I have been. It was there the whole time. I knew there was a reason I pushed him, I just didn't know what it was. I guess Harry is bi after all." she was whispering to herself, but Ron could hear her.

"What are you on about? Who is bi?" Hermione's eyes grew wide. Ron wasn't supposed to hear her.

"I wasn't only crying because I lost Ginny's friendship. I saw Harry kiss Draco as I walked out." She whispered the last part, hoping Ron wouldn't understand and drop it. She was, again, unlucky. She looked up to see Ron blanch. Something in his eyes told her to let go.

Draco looked towards Ron, holding Hermione. "Why couldn't you tell me before? Do you know how much you hurt me? That night you said there could never be more than friendship between us. What changed so suddenly?"

"I honestly don't know. Do you thi-" again Harry's thoughts were interrupted, but this time by Ron yelling and stumbling towards them.

"What are you playing at Harry? Are Hermione AND my sister not enough for you? You have to take the one thing-." He stopped abruptly and launched his fist towards Harry's mouth. Harry fell clear off the bench and onto the ground. "Draco, is this what- is he what you want?" Ron's voice was dead calm now. His face was beet red with anger, but his eyes were full of sadness.

"Ron, I don't know. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't say no either." Draco looked at Harry uneasily. "I'm going to need some time from all three of you." he looked down at his hands and realized that all of their friendships depended on how he answered. "Hermione, I know how much this situation affects you as well. I honestly never would have dreamed this could happen. I'm sorry." he got up and walked back into the house. He found Molly as well, looking out the window.

Harry got off the ground and dusted his pants off. "I know I deserved that, but don't be fooled. I have no feelings for your sister, Ron, and I would greatly appreciate it if you left her out of this." he sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

He looked up and his eyes met Hermione's. Her face was nearly expressionless. He looked back down and stared at the table. "Hermione, I don't blame you for hating me. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I love you, but the feelings I have for Draco are overwhelming. I didn't even realize that the admiration and respect I had for him was love until today. I couldn't see it past my love for you, but I can't deny it any more." he raised his eyes slowly, to see fresh tears washing down her cheeks.

"I stand by my previous statement." her chest pulsated with silent sobs. "I want you to be happy." as soon as she finished she ran into the house to floo home.

"I have nothing more to say to you, but I suggest you leave this house." Ron sat on the bench opposite Harry and looked at him coldly. Harry rose from his seat and walked towards the house as well.

A/N: I hope that all didn't go too fast, but the situation kinda called for it. Take it all in (deep breath) and then REVIEW. : LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON : aLtO


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your week. This is chapter seven and it is pretty short compared to the others, but it answers a lot of questions. I lined the time up as best as possible, but i hope it isn't confusing. Enjoy. Later Munchkins.**

**Chapter Seven**

Ron sat at the picnic table and rested his head on his arms.

"How could this happen? Just minutes ago Draco was holding me and now-" Ron stopped and let one more tear roll down is cheek before getting up and walking back to the house, expecting it to be empty by now.

"NO, I have had ENOUGH of your meddling Molly. Just leave us be and let us live our life as WE see fit." he heard Hermione say as he entered the kitchen. He couldn't have been more wrong. Draco and Hermione stood side by side, equally red faced and fuming.

Draco almost passed Molly completely, but she stopped him.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." she said dreamily. He stopped dead.

"What do you mean? There are lot things that probably shouldn't have happened today." he subconsciously pressed his fingers lightly to his lips.

"I wasn't paying attention and I let it get out of hand, but it was supposed to vanish." Of course, this made very little sense to Draco, but he didn't have much time to ponder. Hermione flew through the door and nearly knocked him over.

"Hermione, you might want to stick around for this." he said softly, pointing to Molly.

"Why would I want to do that?" She spat.

"Why couldn't I just concentrate instead of getting all excited? Ginny looked so upset, but it worked." she was still technically talking to herself, since no one else in the room knew what she was going on about. Hermione, suddenly, saw the reason to stay.

"Molly, what did you do?" the back door swung open and Harry entered, looking sheepishly from one person to another.

"I just wanted everyone to be happy and for everything to go as planned, but it was supposed to vanish." she finally looked up at the three, expecting them to have understood what she just said. "The cup my dears, the cup was supposed to disappear once Ginny drank from it, but it was still there for Harry to drink." Light bulbs went off simultaneously. Hermione and Draco stared at each other. It all made sense.

"Please forgive me. I thought I was doing the right thing." Molly whimpered under their gaze.

"NO, I have had ENOUGH of your meddling Molly. Just leave us be and let us live our lives as WE see fit." Hermione screamed as Ron entered through the back door.

"What's going on here?" Ron said loudly.

"Your mother gave my boyfriend and your sister a love potion! Apparently, it was only intended for Ginny, but the vanishing spell on the cup back fired." Ron blinked madly at her.

"Are you- you mean that Harry isn't really in love with Draco?"

"Yes, well at least I don't think so, and Ginny never meant what she said earlier."

"No." Harry said from behind Draco. "I know what I am feeling and this is no potion. I DO love Draco." he stepped up calmly and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Hermione had to hold Ron back.

"Ron, he doesn't realize what he is doing. He won't until the potion wears off. Molly, how long did you set the potion to last?"

"Four days. I figured that was long enough to have lasting effect and maybe give them a push in the right direction. I was going to give this one to Harry after desert." she pointed at a mug on the counter. "It was the only time I cold ensure that Ginny would be the one he would see." she looked at her hands in defeat. "I still think I was doing the right thing. Hermione was meant to be with Ron and Ginny with Harry. It's the way I always thought it would turn out."

"Mum, how many times do we have to have this conversation? I am gay, therefore Hermione would never work. The fact that she is madly in love with Harry could put a damper on it as well. I am with-" but he stopped abruptly and felt tears form in his eyes.

"He is with me and there's not a whole lot you can change about that, Molly" Draco walked away from Harry and put his arms around Ron's waist, placing his head on Ron's shoulder. "If you will still have me." Ron turned around in his arms and looked in his eyes, praying for sincerity.

"You- you kissed Harry." he looked down at his feet. "I don't want you to stay with me out of guilt. If you want to have a chance at what you have always wanted, I guess I can't really blame you. You told me from the beginning that you still loved him and I accepted that. What ever choice you make, I will always be your friend." Ron finally looked up from his shoes to see Draco smiling.

"Do you know what I felt when he kissed me?" he subconsciously ran his hands through Ron's long, red hair. Ron shrugged. "Nothing compared to what I feel when you kiss me. I may have been in love with him, but I can't imagine being with anyone else now." Ron looked down at Draco and smiled his goofy, happy smile. Ron felt another pair of hands on his shoulders and glanced backward in time to see Harry's jet black hair. He felt himself being pulled back and onto the ground. Harry pinned him to the ground.

"Don't ever touch Draco like that again. I know that he was with you, but he loves me. So hands off." he stood up again and walked over to Draco, who was standing in utter disbelief. Harry made to touch his arm, but Draco moved it swiftly and rounded the other arm to meet Harry's face.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend like that again. Understood? I know you aren't yourself right now, but I don't have much of a choice. Stay away from me for a few days, I promise you will thank me later." Harry looked quite put out and clenched his jaw.

"Now that everyone has had a go at me and my face, I think I will just leave." he walked around Draco and almost made it to the fireplace.

"Harry, what about us?" Hermione spoke softly.

"Apparently, you need to come see me in four days, but I doubt anything will have changed. Just give me some time." he didn't turn to look at her, he couldn't. He finished his journey and flooed home.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. There will probably be two or threemore chapters left and i'm thinking this will be my one and only attempt at slash. Let me know what you think.

: LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON : Alto


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me another week to get this chapter up, but it is here now. This chapter has a little more "action" in it then the others. I hope you enjoy. Later munchkins. I am not the one and only J. K Rowling.

Chapter Eight

Hermione thought it most appropriate to go see Ginny and explain the days events. She flooed to her apartment and bolted out of the fire place.

"Ginny!" she yelled through the house. "Ginny, are you here?" Hermione was looking around the living room and was about to enter the hallway to her bedroom when Ginny met her halfway.

"What do you want Hermione?" she asked sadly. It was obvious she had been crying. Hermione walked over to her and embraced her in a loving hug.

"You need to know the truth and I am going to tell you. First, you should know, I am not mad at you and I will eventually explain why." she maneuvered her way to couch and beckoned for Ginny to follow. As soon as they were both seated comfortably on the couch, Hermione started right in on the story. Ginny's eyes nearly fell out of her head at hearing that Harry kissed Draco and her face fell hard upon hearing what her mother had done to her.

"How am I to explain this to Seamus? He won't ever believe me." she looked down at her lap sadly.

"So you accept that your love for Harry is merely a potion?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course, I can't ignore the truth. You wouldn't come and talk to me after what I did if it wasn't true." she said, shrugging and smiling. "I am so happy I haven't lost our friendship Hermione. You have always been there for me and I can't stand the thought of betraying your trust so horribly." she paused for a second and looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but he will come back to you. What did he do when he heard of the potion?"

"He said he wouldn't accept it, that he knew what he was feeling and it had little to do with some potion. I don't know what to do Gin and I don't know what it means. You accepted the truth so why can't he?" she put her head in her hands.

"Hermione, you may not want to hear this, but before the potion I had no feelings for Harry. Maybe Harry had some initial, hidden feelings for Draco." she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and drew comforting circles in its wake.

"I can't believe that." she paused for a moment. "He- he said that our love had merely blinded him from his love for Draco, but now it was too strong to ignore. Oh god, Ginny what if you are right? I'm living the last three hours all over again. I hate questioning him." Ginny enveloped her in a reassuring hug.

"Give him time 'Mione. He will come around. In the mean time, will you come to Seamus' with me? I don't know if it will help, but I could certainly use some support." Hermione smiled through her tears.

"I would be happy to help."

Harry sat in his living room, looking through an old photo album from school. Sadly, he looked down at the slightly younger faces of Hermione and Ron. All of them wore Gryffindor scarves and hats, Hermione's hair quickly gathering snow. Three almost identical smiles shown up at him. This picture had been taken at the end of 7th year directly after the final battle. It was only their fifth day back at school and unbeknownst to the figures in the picture, Harry was planning on asking Hermione out directly after it. Harry smiled inwardly at that thought, but scowled as his thoughts drifted to Draco. 'How can I make him want me? How can I make him see that he truly is all I want?' Harry stood hurriedly, the album falling to the floor, and made for the fireplace. Ron be damned, he would get his man!

Ron lay on his side facing Draco, who had his hands flowing through Ron's red hair once again. Their gaze was intense and their proximity dangerous. Ron tilted Draco's head up to meet his and their lips met in a searing but sweet kiss. Draco slowly moved his hand up the back of Ron's shirt and savored the supple, soft skin that met his finger tips. They moaned in unison as the kiss deepened even farther. Draco rolled them over so that he was straddling Ron and trailed kisses down his jaw line, but stopped just below his collar bone. Ron, of course made, no objections and grabbed the hem of Draco's shirt pulling it off violently. Mirroring Draco's move, he rolled over as to straddle him, but set his hands upon Draco's porcelain, white skin. In response, Draco's skin immediately irrupted in goose bumps and he let out a small cry of pleasure. Ron set to nibble on his lover's ear and whispering admirations, but Draco really only heard the last one. "God, you are beautiful." This was said as one of Ron's hands made its way the top button of Draco's pants.

"Bloody Hell!" rang through the apartment, startling the two lovers and causing them to turn towards the door. There stood a very flustered Harry. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing Ron? I told you to stay away!"

Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, hand in hand. Upon seeing Seamus asleep on the couch, Hermione gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze and let her walk towards him alone. Seamus was always a really hard sleeper. Let's just say he always slept through Harry and Neville's nightmares, no matter how bad they got, but as soon as Ginny raised her hand to his cheek his eyes shot open. It took a moment for her face to come in clearly.

"You've got a lot of nerve, red." he stared her down, not realizing Hermione was standing in the doorway. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Seamus cut her off. "Whatever bullshit you are about to shovel upon me, I don't want to hear it. I have had enough. Now, get the hell out of my house!" he was red in the face and his eyes were shimmering just a little too much.

"I know you don't want to, but you should listen to her. If not, well then you don't deserve the truth." Hermione whispered from her perch at the door. Seamus rested on his elbows and peered over the side of his couch.

"You think that bringing Hermione here will make me listen? I don't trust you and I trust your friends even less. You can leave now, the same way you came in if you don't mind." he whispered that last part and turned his head toward the back of the couch to avert his eyes from the pain in Ginny's.

"I just have on word for you, listen or not I don't care, but at least comprehend this: LOVE POTION!" with that said she grabbed Hermione's hand and they flooed back to her living room. As soon as their feet hit the solid ground Ginny fell to the floor.

Ron felt a familiar tug on the back of his t shirt and turned his head slightly. Daja vu swept over him as he caught a glimpse of messy, black hair. Her fell to the ground hard. Draco was off the bed in seconds, facing Harry in disbelief. Harry was ready to launch himself at Draco, but had to stop, if only for a moment, and take in the beauty of Draco's torso and shoulders. Feeling sick under Harry's scrutiny, Draco fell to his knees and checked Ron over quickly. He had a small gash on his forehead, right above his eyebrow, but that could easily be healed. Assured that his boyfriend was in no immediate danger, Draco straightened up again and reigned over Harry in his full height. He stepped ever closer and Harry's whole body stiffened in anticipation, but was sadly disappointed when Draco slapped him clean across his left cheek.

"Get the hell out of my house. This is the last time I will worn you Harry. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something you will greatly regret in three days anyway, but every time you touch Ron, I have less and less respect for you, so go!"

"How can I show you that I love you and this is more than just a potion running through my veins? I want you, Dray, in ever way. Please, just give me a chance to prove myself before you turn me away." Harry pleaded, both vocally and with his eyes.

"Harry," Draco paused for a moment, making sure his next statement was completely true, and continued. "I don't love you anymore. I may have, at one point, but we weren't meant to be, remember? I have Ron now and you have Hermione. We were momentarily happy. Please, can we go back to the way it was when the four of us could just be together as two couples and four best friends? That is all I want from you, friendship." the silence was nearly deafening. Silent tears slipped down Harry's face, but he gave in.

"I'm sorry." he said as he left through the living room. Draco, once again, fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends body. Hoisting him up onto the bed, he lay down next to him brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Love, are you awake?" Draco needn't ask. As soon as the word 'love' rolled off his tongue, Ron's eyes shot open.

A/N: Minor cliffie, but not huge. Review, please, because you love me... continues groveling... : LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON : aLtO


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is a particularly short chapter and I'm sorry. There will be two more chapters after this. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Later Munchkins.**

**Chapter Nine**

Blue met grey as Draco hovered over Ron. A sudden smile flashed across Ron's face, followed by a scowl as his hand lifted to tentatively touch his eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he healed Ron's cut.

"I will be." there was a moment of silence and it was clear that Ron had something he wanted to say. His mouth kept opening and then closing again. Finally, his mouth opened a final time. "Did you mean what you said to Harry? I- I know that you chose not to be with him, but do you really not love him anymore? You can tell me the truth." he looked questioningly at his boyfriend.

Draco raised his hand and caressed Ron's cheek. "I meant every word. With everything going on, I have had a lot of opportunity to think and evaluate the situation. This may have started as an experiment of sorts, but I think it was one my best decisions yet." He sat quietly for a moment. "When this first started, when we had that argument, we never really talked about-" he stopped again grasping for the right words. Ron just leaned back and relished the moment. A speechless Draco did not happen often, therefore it must be enjoyed thoroughly. He decided to end his suffering, eventually.

"When you assumed I was in love with someone?" he smiled impishly at how uncomfortable Draco had become.

"Yes-" for some reason he just couldn't get it out.

"Like I said, I thought that would be obvious." He gripped the back of his neck with his right hand, nervous at the serious turn the conversation had taken. Resolutely, he took Draco's hand. "You assumed correctly." Draco's eyes grew wide as Ron's hand left his and traveled to cup his face. "I love you, Draco. I have for a long time." Ron finally met his eyes. Draco was smiling.

o0o

Hermione helped Ginny to bed and tucked her in. "It will be ok Gin. Like you said to me, he will come back, just give him some time to sort things out." she pushed some hair out of Ginny's eyes. "Get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow and we will have lunch, ok?" Ginny shook her head mutely. Hermione left through the fireplace and stepped into Harry's apartment.

Harry sat in a chair, staring at the fire. Suddenly, it turned green and he scooted back, waiting for the person to walk through. Hermione tripped over the grate and landed right in Harry's lap. She looked up sheepishly.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he looked down on her with questioning eyes.

"I got impatient, as hard as that is to believe. I need to know some things Harry." she paused. "Did you really have feelings for Draco before the potion?" she looked uncomfortable all of a sudden under the scrutiny of his now hurt and angry eyes.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you got off of me Hermione." he said coldly, but she stayed put.

"I'm not going to move until you answer my questions. I may be understanding of the situation, but damn it I deserve to know." she matched his eyes now, hurt and angry.

"What do you want me to say 'Mione? Not that it matters much because Draco wouldn't leave Ron. You can breath easier now. I still don't know where that leaves us, but I know that it is time for you to get up now." Hermione stared at him.

"I will get up under one circumstance." he looked at her questioningly. Slowly, she lowered her head and brushed her lips against his. "A month ago you begged me to tell you a reason to back off and I couldn't find one. Now Harry, give me one good reason to leave and I will." she searched his eyes for understanding and maybe, just maybe, love. They sat in silence for a good four or five minutes; Hermione looking defeated and Harry, damn confused. Finally, he moved his mouth to speak.

"I know that this has hurt you, but I don't think I can come up with a good reason for you to leave. I do still love Draco, but I think that being in love with him ended when he smacked me tonight. I hope we can move past this and work towards trusting each other again." He looked up and was bombarded a hug and relaxed by a deep kiss. After they broke the kiss, Hermione rested her head on his chest and promptly fell asleep.

o0o

Draco put his hand over the one covering his cheek and nudged into the touch. "I- I think I love you too, Ron. I never felt this way with Harry or anyone for that matter. It's hard to explain." Ron lunged forward and kissed Draco for all he was worth.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that." he nuzzled into Draco's neck. "Not to ruin this beautiful moment, but what are we going to do about Harry?"

"I don't know, but I hope he comes around soon. It's only two more days."

"What if he's right and he really is in love with you, no potion needed?" Draco kissed his temple gently.

"I doubt that, even if there were feelings of any non platonic nature, as soon as Hermione walks in they won't matter."

"It's good that you are so confident because this whole situation makes me nervous. I finally got you; I don't plan on letting go anytime soon. If that's ok with you." he smiled playfully and looked up for approval.

"I think I can deal with that." he leaned down and kissed him before rolling over. "Good night, love."

"Good night." Draco could hear the smile in his tone. Everything just might turn out ok.

o0o

The next morning it was Hermione's turn to think she was dreaming. She woke up and felt strong arms around her leg and waist. The first thing she really saw was that jet black, hopelessly messy hair. He started to stir and stretch. He opened his eyes, started at her for a second and stroked her hair with his left hand.

"Good morning" he said, as he kissed her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeh," she couldn't believe it. Harry had been serious. "Best I have slept in days." she said awkwardly. "What time is it?" she yawned as she said this and stretched her hands over her head. Harry poked her exposed stomach and looked around for the clock.

"Nearly nine o'clock." he smiled as she started to scream.

"Oh, shit, I'm going to be late for work." she jumped up and looked for the floo powder. "I'm meeting Ginny for lunch at her place around 12:30, would you like to come?"

"If you don't think she'll hex me, then yeh. I'll be there. See you at 12:30." he kissed her quickly and she left through the fire place.

A/N: YAY, another chapter done. I'm really sorry this took so long, but the time I usually write was taken up by baby sitting. You were in luck though. My voice lesson was canceled for today so I got the whole morning to write. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for being patient. I know I got in the habit of updating once a week, butI had midterms last week and my first concert, so please forgive me. : ducks rocks : I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but this seemed like the perfect spot to end. You will know why when the next chapter is posted, which should be later on this week. Spring break! Woot. Anywho, enjoy. Review. Whatever. I would like to point out that this story has over 1300 hits and only 16 reviews, half of which are from my best friend. That being said, i don't demand reviews, I won't stop writing just becuase I didn't get a certain number of reviews, however I love them and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Not that i don't love your reviews Lyss, because I do, but I would really like somefresh constructive criticism. I could end this story soon or i could prolong it. The plot bunny has been quite generous to me lately ; ) There are two other stories that I'm currently working on. Hate, which is my first attempt at real H/D and Things I'll Never Say, my H/Hr one shot that i decided to elongate. If any of that catches your fancy, check it out. I'm done with my shameless plug now. You can enjoy the story now. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling. (duh)**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione stepped out of Ginny's fireplace and found Seamus standing in the kitchen.

"Just for the record, Gin, love potion is two words." she heard him say, but was nearly knocked over as Harry exited the fireplace.

"Harry, wait, Seamus is here." but it was too late. They had caught his attention. Harry pushed past Hermione and stood to face the other man.

"Seamus, I know what you think, but let me explain." Just a minute too late, he saw Ginny sitting on the counter, smiling. "What?" he whispered. Gin slinked off the counter and put her hand around Seamus' waist.

"Calm down, Harry. I have spoken to him and I think he finally understands." she tipped her head up slightly and Seamus met her gaze.

"It's alright mate. I think Hermione is the one who deserves the apology, from all sides." he nodded his head in her direction and Hermione blushed.

"Oh really?" she said gratefully as sheintertwined her fingers with Harry's. "I just wanted everyone to be happy." Ginny's eyes grew wide as they darted towards their hands and without a second glance, nearly pummeled them both to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she shouted.

"Thanks Gin. Seamus, could you remove your girlfriend please?" Harry huffed.

"Fiancé, but sure." he grabbed Ginny by the arms and pulled her lightly to him.

o0o

Ron was seated at his desk, waiting for the rest of his players to show up, when an owl swooped through his window. It was Harry's. Ron just stared at it for few moments until it started to peck his fingers lightly.

"Alright, alright." he snatched the scroll from the birds leg and fed him a treat.

"You can leave now, bloody bird." but theowl stayed put as he unrolled his letter.

_**Ron,**_

_**I don't even now where to start. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through the last few days. I know I was a prat, but I'm hoping, if I promise to never touch Draco in a non platonic way ever again, that you can forgive me and meet Hermione and I for dinner tonight. I'm not going to pretend that everything will go back to normal, but please know that I never meant to hurt anyone. Hermione and I are back together, hopefully for the last time. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks around 7. **_

_**Harry**_

Ron looked up to see the bird staring at him.

"No, I don't think you will be getting my reply. Run along now." he swatted the bird across his desk and it finally took off out the open window.

Draco sat in his office at the ministry, staring at the fire. He had so much to think about now. He heard a rush of wings and glanced toward the window. There stood Harry's owl, looking at him expectedly. Draco crossed the room and took the scroll from his leg. 'This should be interesting.' he thought to himself.

_**Draco,**_

_**I know there is nothing I can say to undo what I have done. I am truly sorry for all of the trouble I caused you and Ron. As a peace offering, Hermione and I would like to invite you and Ron to the Three Broomsticks for dinner tonight at 7. If you wish to come, please send your reply back with Sirius. **_

_**Harry**_

Draco sighed deeply. This could either be really good or very, very bad. He decided to take his chances and wrote a short reply.

_**Harry,**_

_**I will be there tonight, but I make no promises. I need to see first hand that you are sorry in order to forgive you. As for this 'Hermione and I', would that imply that she took you back? Just wondering. **_

_**Draco**_

Draco tied the scroll to Sirius' leg and watched him fly out the window.

Hermione stood agape at that last statement, but grabbed Ginny's left hand so quick she even surprised herself. There was an emerald cut diamond with two princess cut diamonds on each side. It was breathe taking and so right for her. Now it was her turn to squeal as she pounced on Gin, jumping up and down. Realizing how out of control she was getting, she removed herself, regained her posture, but kept a sickeningly sweet smile on her face the entire time.

"I'm so happy for you, I told you he would come back and in force, Seamus, I'm impressed really. You should teach Harry here a thing or two." she said pocking Harry lightly in the side.

"Hey, now that's not fair. We just got back together and already you're pressuring me into giving up what freedom I have left. Be nice." he pocked her back just as softly. Hermione, very uncharacteristically suck out her tongue and then laced her lips with a good natured smile.

They all sat down for a quiet lunch and eventually drifted into a comfortable silence.

"Well," Harry said breaking the silence. "I have some owls to send and it's nearly 1:30, 'Mione." again, he laughed as she shot up from her chair whispering about always being late around him. "Remember, Three Broomsticks at seven, 'Mione." she just mutely nodded her head as she stepped over the grate. Then she was gone, followed closely Harry.

Ron stepped into Draco's apartment a little past six to find it empty.

"Draco." he yelled into every room. He was usually home by 5:30. "Draco." he tried again, but there was no answer. Just as he entered the living room he heard the floo. Draco stood in the fireplace, hands full of grocery bags. Ron rushed over to grab a few. "Hey" he said as he sat his bags down on the kitchen counter. As soon as Draco was free of his bags too, Ron wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him soundly, grazing his fingers lightly over the small of Draco's back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I love you." he said placing his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"I love you too." they stayed there for a moment. Finally Draco spoke. "Did you get an owl from Harry today?"

"Yeh, something about dinner tonight at seven. Did he send you the same note?"

"Generally, yes." Draco mindlessly racked his fingers through his boyfriend's long, red locks and sighed contently. "He apologized and asked me, well really us, to have dinner with him and Hermione. Do you think they are back together? It certainly sounded like it in his letter." Ron raised his head slightly to look in to those pools of silver.

"He told me so in my letter. I guess he's starting to come around. Maybe my mum botched the potion so it's starting to ware off early."

"Maybe, or maybe he was left alone in a room with Hermione for a prolonged period of time. I'm telling you no matter what anyone tries to do to tare them apart, Harry will never be able to love anyone like he does her." he sighed lightly. "So are you up for this dinner thing? I told him I would be there, but you don't have to come if you don't want."

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you within a hundred feet of Harry right now unless I'm there with you, Hermione or not. I'm still kind of weary about this whole situation. It is going to take some getting used to." Draco held Ron tighter. He loved it when Ron got all over protective. He had never been loved like this before. He sighed into Ron's ear and kissed his neck lightly. He moved his head to the side slightly and the clock caught his eye. "As much as I am enjoying this moment, it is almost 6:45. Will you help me put these groceries away?" Draco begrudgingly left Ron's arms and started rummaging through the bags.

Fifteen minutes later Ron and Draco entered the Three Broomsticks, hand in hand. They spotted Hermione and Harry quickly. Slowly, they made their way to the booth and sat down. At first, no one said anything. They just stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Ron lightened the mood.

"So, when did you guys get back together?" With out another word Hermione launched into the prior night's events. By the end, all four were smiling and laughing like the old days, well a week ago anyway. Things were shifting. There were still some words unspoken, but there was plenty of time for that. Now, they had silently agreed to hold off on the serious stuff and just enjoy each other's company. Quite abruptly, that treaty was torn in half.

"So what are we going to do about Molly?" Draco asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry for the wait. I tried to post yesterday, but there was a problem in the site. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Eleven**

"_So what are we going to do about Molly?" Draco asked._

Harry looked up at Draco and then his eyes shot to Ron, trying to gage his reaction. Ron's eyes were big, but his face was resolute.

"I have an idea, but it may make us a bit uncomfortable. I promise she will shit her pants though." Hermione said.

"What do you mean uncomfortable?" Ron asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

O0o

As their conversations died down, Ron glanced towards the door and then at Draco.

"Well, I think we should be off now. See you all on Sunday." Draco said, scooting out of his booth after Ron.

"See you later." Ron said over his shoulder.

As they left Harry snaked his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer.

"Harry" she said under her breath, but moved without argument.

"Before we do this, I want to get a few things straight. No matter what you see on Sunday, I love you." he paused and met her honey brown eyes. "There is something we have needed to talk about for a while, but I've been avoiding it."

"Really and which of the many topics are you referring to? I can think of about five at the moment, but please go on." she threw him an amused look. He was so adorable.

"When we broke up the, what was it," he halted and thought for a moment. "The second time?" Hermione nodded her head. "You had a conversation with Draco and Ron about us. They told me one of the reasons you left was I hadn't proposed…" Hermione nervously shifted in his arms. "I want you to know what I said to them. I need you to understand why I haven't. I would marry you in a heart beat. You are everything to me, but the war and just my life in general has taught me that good things aren't meant to last. I'm afraid that if we attempt to make this permanent it will just be taken from me. I know that its selfish, but it is why I never brought it up and why I never acted on my impulse to make you mine forever." he squeezed her waist a bit tighter. "I lived most of my life thinking I wouldn't see past sevente-" he was halted by a finger caressing his bottom lip.

"Harry, I never meant to pressure you. I don't want you to think about that again until you know you are ready. Granted, I may not wait forever, but where else would I go when the love of my life is right here? I will wait for you." she said as she rested her head back against his shoulder and then sighed pleasantly.

O0o

Draco and Ron entered Draco's apartment and collapsed on the couch, a tangle of limbs. As they got comfortable, Draco's back against the couch and Ron facing him, Draco put his hand lightly on Ron's waist.

"I need to know that you are ok with Sunday." Draco said rather suddenly. Ron's eyes flickered to grey.

"I only assured you five times during dinner that, while it may bother me, I will make it and I trust you. I have a feeling I won't have a problem with my part in this though." he said a smile gracing his features.

O0o

Sunday came a little too quickly for the four. Draco and Ron met up with Hermione and Harry outside the front gate. Draco gave Ron an apologetic look, Harry doing the same to Hermione, as they grasped hands. Hermione cast an invisibility spell on herself and followed closely behind Ron. Draco knocked lightly on the front door. Ginny answered and her eyes grew wide as they raked over the couple in front of her.

"Oh my god, you ass hole, the both of you!" she screamed, hitting Harry and Draco once forcefully on the arm. "Where is Hermione?" she directed this question at Ron, as she was ignoring the other two completely.

"We- we don't know. She ran out last night after these two…" he trailed off, not really sure how to finish his sentence. Not that he needed to, Ginny knew and she hit them both again.

"You are so lucky I don't have my wand on me." she shot them one more murderous glance as she turned and left the door way.

"That could have gone worse." Draco said to Harry.

"Too right." Harry said, flinching and thanking the ominous deity that gave them a wandless Ginny while thinking about what would have happened had she had her wand. Shuttering again, he dragged Draco through the door by the hand. Ron, while already wearing a perturbed scowl, schooled his features into a hurt and angry mask. He held the door open just a second longer than necessary to let Hermione in.

As they all entered the living room, it grew increasingly quiet. Molly was the last one to stop talking, but didn't even realize why. Her eyes flickered to her son and they grew soft at his expression. She took a step towards the three and finally saw the intertwined fingers, that weren't her sons, laced with Draco's. Slowly, her eyes met Harry's.

"What- what happened?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"I chose Harry." Draco said, a false calm lacing his voice. Molly's eyes grew wider.

"But the potion, it wore off days ago." Those wide eyes now full of fear. Finally, she registered the missing person.

"Where is Hermione?" there was a long, pregnant pause.

"She ran out last night." Came Ginny's voice. Her mother's gaze flickered to her and sent a questioning glance her way.

"What, don't look at me like that. I answered the door and asked the same question. Those three obviously weren't going to answer some time this century."

"To answer your first question, the potion wore off, but it helped me realize my true feelings. I've always loved Draco, I just couldn't see it." Harry said, finally finding his voice. He let go of Draco's hand and pulled Molly into a loving hug. "Thank you."

This was messing with Draco's mind more than he thought it would. To hear Harry say that he had always loved him, after all those years of pining, was unnerving and confusing. Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably behind them and Harry let go of Molly. Instantly, she moved past the two boys and embraced her son.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I never meant for it to be this way." She was crying now, mostly due to Ron's lack of reaction. His arms lay limply on her shoulders. This part was easy for him. He could actually show his true resentment toward her and everything she had put them through. His palms rested on her shoulder blades before pushing her away slightly and stepping back.

"No." he said softly. "I think this time you went too far. I- I can't just forgive you, not yet." he walked past the three shocked faces and sat on the couch near Fred. He could hear his mother's cries growing louder. It didn't affect him nearly as much as it should.

Hermione sat, invisible, in the doorway. Everything was going exactly as they planned. It was unnerving to see her boyfriend with Draco, knowing that there were true feelings between them. She no longer worried about it, even as their hands naturally entwined again. Draco was right, they loved each other, but as long as she was in the picture, what she was seeing would never come true. This is exactly why she wasn't in their plot, not yet.

A/N: Review please. aLtO


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I still can't believe that this story found its way to twelve chapters. This is by far one of the longest things I have ever written. I hope you are all enjoying it. The next chapter will be the last, I am sorry to say. It is time for me to stop putting these four through hell. That being said, I am not entirely happy with this chapter, which is rare. I think there are parts that could have been done better, but not by me. Anyway, read on. I am not the one and only J. K. Rowling. (big surprise, I know)**

**Chapter Twelve**

Every one in the large living room sat quietly. Molly was still crying and refused to face the rest of them. Harry and Draco say "happily" on a couch across from Ron. Fred, of course, was the first to speak.

"So, Ron, how is work? That chaser still giving you hell?" Ron looked at him, trying to judge the desperation his brother's voice and wondering if he should even answer.

"I-I guess it's good. We are in the off season, but practices are still in session. As for that chaser, he is a right pain in my ass, amongst other things." satisfied with his answer, sat back against the couch. To his credit, the room was not any less tense. In fact, it may have worsened.

Suddenly, Hermione was in the door way.

"Hermione!" Molly screamed. "I'm so happy to see you." she moved to hug the woman, but Hermione side stepped her and then turned again so that Molly's back was against a wall.

"Don't you dare come near me! This- this is all your fault. You just couldn't be happy because we _were_ happy. Do you have any idea what you have done? Not only did you ruin two loving relationships, you- you ruined four friendships; friendships of eleven years, friendships of five years. You had no right to get involved and you ruined _everything._" She turned to face the rest of the room and walked briskly to Harry and Draco.

"And you! You son of a bitch. Thanks oh so much for stealing the- the only thing that made my life… mine." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she slipped to the floor. Her legs tucked underneath her, she looked towards Ron. "You are all I have left; the only thing that reminds me of how things once were." Slowly, she got up and sat next to Ron on the couch. She hugged him tightly. Soothingly, he patted her on the back and smoothed her hair.

"Its ok Hermione, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry." came a little voice from across the room. "I never realized just what I was meddling in. You are right Hermione, I had no right and for that I am terribly sorry." Amos came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder for support. Nodding her head lightly, she went on. "I know I can't fix this, but for what it's worth I wish I could. I wish I could make my son smile again, the way he did when Draco was near him. I wish I could see Harry laugh the way only Hermione could make him. But mostly I wish I could see the four of you friends again. I know that you were four best friends, not just two couples. Please, try to find that again." As she finished the four glanced at each other and nodded. Without a word, Ron and Harry switched places. Ron sat next to Draco and took his hand and Harry sat between Fred and Hermione, offering her his hand, which she took gladly.

Molly's eyes grew wide, as did that of the other occupants of the room. Ron got off the couch and walked over to his mother, hugging her tightly. "It's about damn time you realized that. I'm sorry it took that for you to see, but we didn't have any other choice. You have to understand that your actions could very well have and almost did have that exact affect on our lives. Harry really did want to be with Draco and it is merely a miracle that Draco loves me and we have a sneaking suspicion that Harry spent any amount of time alone with Hermione." he stopped, realizing he was rambling. "The point is, you are lucky that our relationships were strong enough to withstand this." he hugged his mother again and sat down.

Harry got up and took his place. He hugged her as any son would hug his mother. "I realize you were doing what you thought was best for your family, but sometimes it is best to accept things as they are, knowing that those involved have good judgment and are capable of living their own lives, no assistance needed. You know I would kill to become a part of this family, but marrying Ginny is not an option to meet that goal." He smiled at her flabbergasted face, but it went serious quite quickly.

"Harry dear, you are a part of this family, just as Ron or George are. You have been a Weasley since you were thirteen, whether you were aware of it or not." She hugged him tightly again and he sat next to Hermione.

Draco took his spot. He did not hug her, but spoke quietly. "You have no idea how much head ache potion you owe me." he paused trying to word this correctly. "I was in love with Harry for years before I came to my senses and figured out I prefer read heads." he winked at Ron. "Seeing him act the way he did really fucked with my mind. I need you to know that, while your meddling was not appreciated, it helped me realize that I love your son." he paused and hugged her. "Don't take this the wrong way; I am trying to be optimistic. You actions really did almost ruin our lives, but you got lucky. You have a family that loves you unconditionally, even people who aren't a part of this family by blood. Don't take that for granted." he started to walk back to Ron, but felt someone grab his hand so he turned back around.

"Draco, I know that we did not give you the warmest of welcomes. I know that you worked hard to gain all of our trust, but as long as you are with my son you are family. You may not love me, much less unconditionally at this point, but you are family none the less."

Before Draco even sat Hermione ran to Molly and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I had to do that Molly." but she felt a finger on her chin.

"There is absolutely no need for apologies from any of you. You did what you had to do to get a selfish old woman put in her place."

"Molly, you are far from selfish. We know you thought you were making us happy. As long as that delusional thought has been removed everything can go back to normal or at least close to it."

As everyone settled back down, Molly spoke. "So, Draco never chose Harry and Hermione and Harry are really back together?" The two couples looked at each other and nodded.

"You have no idea how close it came to being completely different." Harry said, trying to keep his tone light. Everyone laughed nervously.

"Now that everyone is done being all dramatic, Seamus and I have an announcement to make." Seamus stood next to her.

"We are getting married." he said proudly.

"And I am pregnant." Seamus looked at her shocked as shrieks came from the rest of the room.

"Are- are you serious?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. She nodded her head and he picked her up and twirled around a few times before planting her on the ground and kissing her soundly; eliciting whistles from the twins.

A/N: I have to say that when Hermione calls Draco a son of a bitch, it is from one of my favorite movies: America's Sweethearts. The exact line is "The reason he isn't technically involved is because he is technically hung up on you. An you, you son of a bitch, here are your eggs." she tosses his eggs down the front of his shirt. It's pretty funny. Anyway, review. I am oh so very happy with the response this story is getting. Writers always wish for more reviews, but the hits tell me that this story is well liked, so my mind is at ease. If you haven't already, check out my H/D story "Hate". I promise you won't be disappointed. Later. aLtO. ... the button calls you...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. :Tear: I hope you all enjoyed Meddling Molly or Operation Hermione, whichever you got to first. I'm forever grateful for those who reviewed and really got me through this story. An overwhelming thanks goes out to Lyss. This really couldn't have gotten this far without your support. Real constructive criticism is priceless. Thank you all again for reading.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

After the initial shock wore off, everyone went back to their usual Sunday routines. The four sat on the porch, silently. They were waiting for something, the unknown maybe. A shift was about to take place in their lives. They all knew it, but no one knew when. Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Ron took her hand and squeezed it lightly before responding bluntly.

"Yes." Harry suddenly sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok. This is bloody ridiculous." Draco said loudly. "We are adults. We can handle this like adults." He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for everything I put you all through. If it weren't for my stupid unrequited feelings, none of this would have happened." he hung his head low, but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Harry.

"Let's take a walk. These two have plenty to talk about."

As they wondered farther away from the house, Draco became curious.

"Requited." Harry finally said.

"I'm sorry?" Draco paled, but kept his attention on Harry.

"Your feelings were not unrequited. If we get anything out of this experience I want it to be that we love each other." Harry said softly. Draco took a step back and looked at Harry questioningly. "I do love you, Draco. I never lied about that. I think the potion was amplifying it a bit, but the feelings were there none the less."

"Harry, we both know nothing can come of this. I love Ron too much to hur-" But he was cut off by Harry's lips. It was short and chaste.

"I know. I would never expect that from you and I love Hermione too much to give her up." he fished a hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it slowly, he showed Draco the contents.

"You finally got the balls to ask her huh?" Draco asked playfully, staring at the gorgeous ring lying in the velvet box.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you. If it weren't for everything that has happened, I would have never seen just how much she means to me. I always knew I loved her, but it wasn't until we woke up in that chair that I realized I could never be with anyone else, not matter how much I loved them." he turned away from Draco for a moment. "I'm also sorry that you had to go through all of this."

"It had the same affect on me. I would have never fallen for Ron this fast otherwise. I think it would have happened eventually, but I'm happy we could help each other through this." he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him around slowly. "I will always love you Harry. I will always do everything in my power to make you happy. That is really what all of this is about. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know Draco." he replied softly. "I am." he leaned in and kissed him one last time, just as softly as before. "Goodbye, Draco." he turned and walked slowly back to the house. Draco let one tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away before following closely behind Harry.

All four sat comfortably on that old porch for hours, talking and giggling. They knew it had come to pass, the great change. Only two knew how, but the important thing was it happened. Harry sat, nervous about his upcoming question. Ron giggled as Draco tickled his left side and Hermione smiled at her three boys. She thought on the last few weeks and everything that happened. She was amazed at how vastly her life had changed just in the last few days. Everything was as it should be now.

A/N: I would to thank you all again for making writing this story such a pleasant experience. I hope none of you were disappointed by the short and ambiguous ending. I may or may not write an epilogue, but ending the actual story here just felt right. I look forward to your reviews.

As this is the last time I can shamelessly plug on this story, my H/D project, Hate, is on its sixth chapter and I couldn't be happier with it. I am revamping and rewriting Obliviate, Hermione/Goyle, and I see a Hermione/Fred story in my horizon. "Bring me that horizon." aLtO


End file.
